poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim Uprising
''Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim Uprising ''is another upcoming new movie by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its predecessor in the near future. Plot In 2035, ten years after the Battle of the Breach, former Jaeger pilot Jake Pentecost – son of Stacker Pentecost – makes a living by stealing and selling Jaeger parts on the black market in the Los Angeles area. After he tracks part of a disabled Jaeger's power core to the secret workshop of fifteen year-old Jaeger enthusiast Amara Namani, both are arrested by the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps after an altercation between Amara's small, single-pilot Jaeger Scrapper and the Jaeger November Ajax. Jake's adoptive sister and PPDC Secretary General Mako Mori gives Jake a choice between the prison or return to PPDC as an instructor with Amara as his recruit. Upon arriving at a Shatterdome in China, Jake starts training Jaeger program cadets with his estranged former co-pilot Nate Lambert. Nate and Mako reveal to him that the Jaeger program is threatened by Shao Corporation's drone program, which offers to mass-produce Jaeger drones developed by Liwen Shao and Dr. Newton Geiszler. Mako is due to deliver a final assessment to determine the authorization of the drones at a PPDC council meeting in Sydney, but is killed by rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury before she can report. Her death prompts the PPDC council to authorize the drone program and order their immediate deployment. Moments before her death, Mako transmitted the location of a defunct Jaeger production facility in Siberia before Jake failed to save her. Jake and Nate travel to the area in their own Jaeger, but Obsidian Fury destroys the complex and engages them in battle. Upon destroying its reactor, they find that Obsidian Fury was controlled by a Kaiju's secondary brain, which testing shows was grown on Earth. When the drones reach their respective locations, they are taken over by cloned Kaiju brains and simultaneously attack Shatterdomes worldwide, inflicting heavy casualties on the PPDC forces and incapacitating almost all Jaegers. Hermann Gottlieb seeks out Geiszler for help, only to discover that Geiszler is the mastermind behind the attack. Geiszler’s mind has been taken over by the Precursors, the alien race who created the Kaiju, due to his regularly drifting with Kaiju brains. Seeking to destroy the world for the Precursors, Geiszler, now their emissary, commands the Kaiju-Jaeger hybrids to open new breaches all over the world. Although Shao is able to destroy the drones, three powerful Kaijus named Raijin, Hakuja, and Shrikethorn – emerge from the breaches and unite in Tokyo. The team realizes that the Precursors' goal is to activate the Ring of Fire by detonating Mount Fuji with the Kaiju's chemically reactive blood, spreading toxic gas into the atmosphere and wiping out all life on Earth, terraforming the planet for Precursor colonization. The cadets are mobilized while Gottlieb and Shao repair the PPDC's four remaining Jaegers; Gottlieb invents Kaiju-blood-powered rockets, which launch the team to Tokyo. Although the Jaegers initially repel the three Kaiju, the Precursor Emissary merges them into a Mega-Kaiju that quickly overpowers the Jaegers, injures Nate, kills Suresh and destroys three of the four Jaegers leaving Gipsy Avenger as the only operational Jaeger. Jake and Amara pilot it against the Mega-Kaiju, with Shao remote piloting Scrapper and aiding them by locating a rocket and welding it to Gipsy's right hand and sending the Jaeger into orbit and allowing to freefall back to earth, colliding into the Mega-Kaiju which kills the Kaiju as Jake and Amara survive by transferring into Scrapper. Afterwards, Nate takes the Precursor Emissary into custody. Some time later, the captive Precursor Emissary threatens that Precursors will attack the world over and over again. Jake replies that next time, humanity will be the ones attacking the Precursors. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Buzzie the Vulture *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, Petrie, Skip, and Kowalski *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P. J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Clayton James Mackay as Jean-Bob *Gardner Jass as Puffin *Doug Stone as Speed *Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the Crow *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Samuel Vincent as Lloyd Garmadon *Vincent Tong as Kai *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay *Brent Miller as Zane *Kirby Morrow as Cole *Kelly Metzger as Nya *Paul Dobson as Master Wu *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico *Danny Jacobs as King Julien *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice *Andy Richter as Mort *Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker *James Patrick Stuart as Private *D. B. Sweeney as Aladar *Julianna Margulies as Neera *Alfre Woodard as Plio *Ossie Davis as Yar *Max Casella as Zini *Hayden Panettiere as Suri *Joan Plowright as Baylene *Della Reese as Eema *Frank Welker as Url Quotes Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Master Wu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, and The Human Mane 5 will guest star in this film. *Both The Land Before Time and Pacific Rim Uprising were released by Universal Pictures, which (alongside Sony Pictures) owns Australian home media rights for The Swan Princess franchise and Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "butt", "butthead", "ticked", "son of a gun", "shoot", "jerk", etc., words like "crap", "crappy", "sexy", "boobs", the slang uses of "screw" and "screwed", etc. will be replaced with words like "crud", "cruddy", "lovely", "chests", "darn", "doomed", etc., the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", the Crapi Apartments will be renamed Crudi Apartments (due to the word "crap" being considered a slang term), the subtitles involving profanity and disturbing details will be changed to family-friendly subtitles, the camera will focus a Jaeger's face (removing the uses of both middle fingers), and all of the violence, bloody images, alcohol drinking bits, disturbing images and details, and some other content will be censored. *Both Penguins of Madagascar and Pacific Rim Uprising featured music scores composed by Lorne Balfe. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim Uprising/Transcript Links * Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films